game_of_sultansfandomcom-20200223-history
Feast
Feasts are an area within Game of Sultans where players can hold their own feasts or visit other player's feasts. Specific feast items acquired in the game are required to hold feast or can be used during a feast. The daily quest Let Us Feast, requires players to attend a feast once a day. Tap to Hold a Feast Feasts are a necessary attribute for game progress. The more players attending a feast or banquet, the higher the score the hosting Sultan receives. This score can be used to purchase a wide variety of items in the Token Store. The most commonly purchased items are the Painting Key, Expel Badge, Protection Badge, and Silver Ring (see Harem). Holding a Feast A Sultan may choose to open a feast every 12 hours by spending 100 diamonds, five Feast Food, and five Feast Tokens. To open a banquet, which lasts 24, 500 diamonds, five Banquet Food, and five Banquet Tokens are needed. Once the feast has ended, the host is awarded points, which can be used in the Token Store. Players can spend additional diamonds to open additional seats (1 for Family Feasts and 5 for Imperial Banquets). Feasts will end either when all seats are taken or the closing time is reached. Players may alos manually end a feast early by tapping the End button. Once the feast is open, a player will need to advertise on the Local Chat and/or in their Union Chat (once they join one) that their feast or banquet is ready to receive visitors. Players may also host a private feast and invite friends from their friends list. Occasionally, a third chat window is available for conversing with players from other servers during Cross-Server Events. Players from other servers cannot join feasts from other servers. There is no need to advertise your feast on the Cross-Server chat. Earning Food and Tokens Players may earn Feast Food and Feast Tokens either by visiting the feasts from other players or by completing tasks in the Time-Limited Events or the Main Quest feature. Earning food and tokens by visiting feasts is not guaranteed. Visiting a Feast Each player may visit unlimited feasts or banquets per day. The visiting player will need the host's player's number in order to join their feast. Feasts that are ending soon will appear on the bottom half of the Feast Page. Players highlighted in red are union members. Players highlighted in yellow are people you added to your friends list. Costs Each feast or banquet visit costs diamonds. The amount a visiting player spends impacts the Sultan's score. Rare items such as a Greeting Gift or a Impish Token (Rat) can also be used in place of diamonds. Sponsorships add 1000 points to the player's final feast score while Rats subtract 1000 points. Awards When a player visits a feast, they are awarded 100 points for doing so. A visiting player may also receive a food item or a token, awarded at random. Ranking Rankings shows the top 100 players with the highest feast scores on that server. The scores are the accumulated total of every feast a player has held. Feast Messages Feast Messages has three tabs: Mine, Attended, and Troublemaker Mine Basic information of each feast you have hosted is listed here. It will display the date and time, how many players attended your feast, how many were troublemakers, the total score, and the total tokens earned. Attended Shows ongoing feasts you are currently attending or have recently ended. Recently ended feasts will have a Claim button to retrieve rewards. Troublemaker Troublemaker displays the basic information, player number, union, etc. of each player who has ever sent a rat to your feast. Troublemakers are persons who sent a rat to your feast. Rats deduct 1000 points from the final score. Occasionally, some high ranking players will hold a feast just to allow other players, especially new players, to use up their rats without hurting other players. Each server will have their own opinions on when a rat should be used. However, the primary standard is to never rat a feast hosted by a union member unless they specifically request it. Token Store At the top of the store window, your unspent tokens amount is shown. Below are several (usually between 8-10) items available for purchase are listed. These items are posted at random and are auto-refreshed every 3 hours. Each refresh will offer different rewards. Forcing a Refresh Diamonds can be spent to force a store refresh. Note that the diamond cost (starts at 10) increases each time a forced refresh is used. A player can only force a refresh ten times per day. The diamond cost returns to 10 after each game reset. Possible Items to Purchase *Note that Painting Keys, Protection Badges, and Expel Badges may only be purchased from this store. Reading Keys and Music Keys are obtained only as rewards during special events. Feast Master A weekly Feast Master will be selected every Sunday and appears on the Master list. This player has the highest score on the server. The winning player will receive 5 guaranteed Honor Feasts and a reward pack. All other players who appear on the score rankings will also receive a reward pack. Category:Area Category:Feasts